Lágrimas Traicioneras
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Aisha era muy doloroso ver al animado y muy activo Elsword postrado en esa cama. Heridas y con su rostro triste, lo entendía, perder a su única familia era duro. Tenía que tragarse sus lágrimas, porque todo era completamente difícil.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Es gracias al anime que esta saliendo, que yo puedo escribir. Como comenté anteriormente, mi computadora explotó y no he podido jugar, creo que jugar era mi motivación para seguir escribiendo pero como no la tengo y es mucho más pesado escribir y subirlo en mi celular, es un poco más tardío._**

 ** _Espero que les guste. Me inspire con el capítulo 5, si no los han visto, hay páginas de Facebook y hasta el mismo Nexon en Youtube lo está subiendo._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Aisha: Elemental Master_**

 ** _Elsword: Lord Knight_**

* * *

Para Aisha era difícil ver a Elsword postrado en la cama, herido, cansado y con una venda que rodeaba su frente.

Había esperado a que Rena saliera del cuarto para poder observarlo con detenimiento, ella era la encargada de curarlos pero para Aisha ella era la encargada de velar por ellos.

Aunque sin que nadie le pidiera, ella había ido voluntariamente a ver y cuidar a Elsword.

A la salida de Rena, su mirada de quedo en aquel cuerpo de Elsword, se veía un poco maltratado pero al menos descansaba con tranquilidad, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud.

Sin embargo, saber que Elesis había desaparecido por culpa de aquel demonio, era algo que había roto un poco al equipo. Recordar a su figura casi materna era lo que empezaba a romperla, le gustaba charlar con Elesis, su compañía era casi igual a la de Elsword, no podía dejar de verla como una buena madre y una buena hermana mayor.

Pero ahora que las cosas eran diferentes, no podía dejar de ver a Elsword más herido y triste que nada.

No era normal que su amigo se encontraba ahí, postrado en la cama, ella siempre lo había visto con una sonrisa y con más fuerzas que nada pero sabía que al perder a Elesis, el podría romperse más.

 **-Tienes que despertar Elsword** -Se había sentado en la silla a su lado, lo miraba con dolor pero prefería no llorar **-Todos ellos te necesitan...** -Tomó una de sus manos, con su otra mano empezó acariciar despacio sus cabellos rojos **-Yo te necesito...**

Cerró sus ojos, evitaba que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Abrió sus ojos esperando que el estuviera escuchando y le pudiera hacer una broma pero no fue así, estaba totalmente dormido.

 **-No te preocupes Elsword** -Sonrió con cariño mientras seguía acariciando sus cabelos rojos y con su otra mano tomaba la suya **-Yo cuidaré de ti hasta que despiertes**

Y así había sido, poco después Elsword despertó y con algunas discusiones Aisha se había soltado a llorar. Aunque no duró mucho cuando vio a Elsword caminar al balcón que tenía su habitación, se fijaron en el panorama oscuro y pacífico de Lanox.

 **-No debes preocuparte Aisha** -Elsword sonrió con confianza **-Prometo que traeré a mi hermana de vuelta, gracias por todo Aisha**

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, las lágrimas habían sido retirada con las manos desnudas de Elsword, no prestó atención para cuando decidió quitarse los guantes y limpiarle con cariño.

 **-Es hora de reunir al equipo Aisha...**

 **-Espera...**

Elsword se detuvo, vio la mirada oculta de Aisha y volvió a regresar a su lugar frente a ella.

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

Sin decir palabra alguna, Aisha lo abrazo. Elsword pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en ella y sus mejillas pintadas de rojo.

 **-Gracias por despertar Elsword**

El mencionado un poco apenado le regreso el abrazo. ¿Como decirle que había escuchado que ella lo necesitaba? Cuando ambos se separaron se sonrieron, Aisha levantó su brazo y acaricio los rebeldes cabellos de Elsword.

 **-Vamos Elsword, todos nos están esperando**

Elsword volvió a sonreír con confianza, el miedo que tenía se había ido gracias a ella, su sonrisa, su felicidad, sus palabras y sus acciones le llenaron de coraje y de confianza.

 **-Vamos Aisha**

Elesis podía ser su hermana y su única familia pero Aisha, ella era su motivación. Así ambos cruzaron esa puerta y decidieron terminar con la misión principal, derrotar a Scar y averiguar que le había pasado a su hermana.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Yo se que hay algo más entre ellos, yo lo se y lo presiento, sólo falta que ambos se armen de valor para que al fin sepan un poco más del otro._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 17 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
